Kirby and Keeby's wheeling adventure
This is a movie/game where Kirby and Keeby read a storybook and travel inside to stand up to a bully named Mean and open Wheelworld for everyone. Story Kirby and Keeby read a book. In the story, there is a land called Wheelworld. It is a racing world of friendship, racing, winning and losing. But, it is being closed down forever by a despotic, brat-like, selfish Grand Wheelie named Mean. He closed the brightest spot in town down, steals the coins of life called ' Turbo Coins ' and sealed everyone away in sheds. Keeby refers to Mean as ' kind of cute. '. In attempts to open it, retrieve the coins of life, Kirby and Keeby go into Wheelworld by singing the Wheelworld song. In the movie, Keeby and Kirby sing it without help. In the game, though, the player has to click on the black music notes hidden in the scramble of the white music notes. Once in the book, the two are welcomed by two surviving Grand Wheelies named Rock and Roll. Kirby tells them about their quest. As they encounter foes on their way, they hunt for the five Turbo Coins of life, while saving citizens and defeating their old foes-who are based on racing! After saving Wheelworld, Mean approaches. Kirby tells him to think of others. Then Mean finally turns good, but is still nicknamed Mean. His true name is Kaboom. Then he reveals his true form. He changes from green to blue. Kaboom finds out the two need to get home. He kicks them into the sky painlessly and it brings them home. Keeby then challenges King Dedede to a 5-lap race, Keeby wins but Dark Matter is seen flying across the sky... Playable Characters Kirby Keeby Kirby ( Riding Rock ) Keeby ( Riding Roll ) Wheelies Rock ( Roku ) A red wheelie. He is selfless and a good friend. He has fire-related powers. Roll ( Roru ) A gold wheelie. He is gentle and good to everyone and has no mercy in battle. He has water-related powers. Bosses Sparkling Woods ( Supakuring Woodzo ) A tree who is the leader of the bosses and is very smart. He is a mean and rude thirteen-year-old tree in gold and red. He only cares about other bosses and doesn't care about Mean much unless he is fighting. Piercing Bonkers ( Piersingo Bokersu ) A gorilla who is the brawl of the bosses and is also very smart. He is black and blue and loves eating any kind of food. He doesn't share anything with anyone and likes to fight and train alone. He is a very stupid fighter and hates Roll to death and is seen before the fight insulting Roll. Roaring Kracko ( Roruring Kuracko ) A cloud who is the speed of the bosses and is kind of upset. He is a green and white cloud who has a love relationship with Thrilling Acro but has a habit of hurting Piercing Bonkers, so he gets hit by frying pans as a punishment. He likes being alone and tends to fight the player with his fist-like lightning balls, usually punching him/her from below. Thrilling Acro ( zuriringu Akuro ) A silver and yellow orca. He is very sneaky and loves playing tricks on the player. When his health bar is half-gone, he unleashes his angry side. He can be a bit of a jerk and hates anything that hurts him. Flashing Matter ( furashingu Mata ) A white and bronze orb. He is the kindest of the group and goes easy when the player hits him to the point when he is nearly gone. He tries to settle things down between RK ( Roaring Kracko ) and PB ( Piercing Bonkers ) but ends up beaten up. He is funny and often crashes into things, giving the player mercy for 5 seconds so that he/she can hit him. When he disappears into tears, he says ' Mean's dark reign will kill you all! '. Mean ( Minu ) The main antagonist. In the movie, He becomes good and his transformation into Kaboom is based on rainbows. In the game, it is based of ropes. He is a green wheelie and turns blue in the end. Enemies Zoom Dee Explosion Burt Zoom Doo Waggle Smee Wiggle Doo Tickle Copy abilities There are rarely any copy abilities. But hey, can you find all 25 of them? They are scattered somewhere out there. They include Doctor and Poison. Worlds Coolness Cliffs A bit like Fine Fields but racing themed. It is the prison of the Red fire coin. Racket Road A bit like Dangerous Dinner but noisy. It is the prison of the Blue water coin. Angry Adrenalines A bit like Cookie Country but negative. It is the prison of the Green earth coin. Slaughtering Seas A bit like Aqua Star but wetter. It is the prison of the Yellow light coin. Happy Hillsides A bit like Shiver Star but sillier. It is the prison of the White air coin. Category:Fanon game Category:Fan Fiction Category:Abigail261 Category:Kirby Category:Keeby Category:Grand wheelie Category:Racing